kirbyswikishopfandomcom-20200215-history
God
Johnathan "God" Duffy '''is a multi-taltented content creator on the American video-sharing website service Youtube. Most of his creations derive from the immensely popular online sandbox game Minecraft, which is where his avatar and online alias "Jdogduffy" is extracted from. His channel on Youtube, Jdogduffygames , currently sits at 2,300 subscribers and has accumulated a total of 353,529 views as of March 20th, 2018. While Duffy offers a wide variety of productions, his most well-known series of contemporations are his episodes on ''Skywars, ''a popular Minecraft server for aerial combat. Profile Appearance Duffy is a rectangular character with slicked back hair and comically large eyes with hazel coloring. His skin is normally depicted as peach-colored, and in most drawings of him he is seen in a black suit with a white undershirt. The red tie he is seen wearing is said to be the "blood of his enemies"1 that he has slain in an innumerable amount of online gatherings. His smile is often described as ''"jaw-dropping" ''and even "''gay-enhancing" ''2 by many of his fellow content creators and fans alike. While this is his most common apparel, he can also be seen adorned with a different Minecraft skin on occasion. To view his most up-to-date character appearance, go here. Personality Johnathan is a very nonchalant and benevolent person, who is seen on multiple occasions engaging with his many fans during streams. He never fails to disappoint his large following by lowering the standars he is expected to live up to. He is a hard-working pupil who never skips a beat when he is preparing for a studious schoolday, and balances his livelihood and Youtube career very equally. He is said to "give so much to his fans, that all he has left is the hair on his back."3 While Duffy is a typically easygoing individual, he is known to be very stern and cross about his position in his community and as a server owner. If he ever feels intimidated by a subordinate or regular player, he is known to "show his horns"4. He has even had to remove players from his server for mischievous and/or inappropriate behavior. Duffy is a very talented upholder of his own laws he has put in place in order to maintain the serenity of his virtual landscape. Directions Listed below are some of Duffy's most influential and recognizable works, all of which are published to Youtube . Most Viewed * GETTING STAFF ON A NOOBS SERVER (2016) * RECODING HYPIXEL'S WATCHDOG ANTICHEAT (2017) * What is it like to be a Minecraft server owner? (2018) * /sethome in vanilla minecraft (2014) * ANARCHY MC | Ep #1 | THIS IS ANARCHY!!! (2014) Skywars * Skywars | Ep #11 | Hypixel Skywars (2015) * Command Blocking - Automated Skywars | Ep #1 | Welcome (2014) * EZKILLS BOYS - Skywars #32 (2017) * FAILED TROLLING | Skywars Ep #29 (2017) * Skywars | Ep #15 (2015) * Skywars | Ep #10 | (2014) Trivia *His exceedingly popular nickname of '''God was actually influenced by a hyperactive fan known as Dr. Doctor on Youtube . Doctor is described to have a "Jdogduffy shrine" to worship Duffy, where he is said to "pray to him every night for good fortune5 . **Ironically enough, this same account is what led to the rise in popularity of Johnathan. Dr. Doctor is known to be a part of a small community of influencers with the Youtube channel Teapot Club, who made a video tribute to Jdogduffygames. This tribute compiled together several "outros" from Duffy of him saying his signature catchphrase "UHH GOODBYE!", which can be viewed here. Category:Users Category:Meme